La confession aux néons
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Destiel/Saileen - Les sentiments sont difficiles à dissimuler, surtout lorsque l'alcool et la fatigue s'en mêle. Juste une nuit. Une simple nuit.


**Hey !**

 **Bon, je voulais faire du fluff (Jamais assez de fluff !) mais j'ai fait... De l'angst, je suppose, puisque les gens sont tristes... Ne venez pas lire si vous n'avez pas vus la saison 12 et sa fin, je spoil sans vergogne. Et sinon, et bien, essayez d'aimer ce truc sortit de je ne sais où.**

* * *

 **La confession aux néons.**

Dean hurla un nouveau juron, poing en l'air alors que le barman lui hurlait de dégager. La porte du bar claqua dangereusement dans la nuit, promesse certaine que s'il revenait on ne se contenterait pas de la mettre à la rue. Alors avec un mouvement rageur mais amoindrit par l'alcool, il leva son doigt en l'air, Sam se précipitant à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

Il avait trop but, trop but d'alcool, de tristesse, de liqueur. Il s'était perdu un moment dans le regard d'une joli amérindienne aux yeux bleus profonds, avant de vider d'un trait son shot de tequila, la douleur explosant dans sa poitrine comme une fleur éclot au printemps. Et sous les faibles protestations de Sam, il s'était dirigé vers la table de billard avec l'envie de se détendre. L'envie de laisser toute sa pression s'échapper dans l'adresse du jeu. Dans l'attention qu'il devait porter pour réussir ses coups. Juste de s'oublier.

Mais il avait gagné, et les autres avaient été furieux. Et ils l'avaient insulté. Certaines étaient passées, il s'était contenté de s'éloigner, comptant maladroitement les billets en leur répondant d'insultes fleuries. Jusqu'à ce que l'insulte le blesse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui rappel ce qu'il avait perdu.

Ça avait commencé par une insulte sur sa mère, son intégrité, sa personne. Une insulte qui l'avait blessé, profondément. Il avait juste eu le temps de voir Sam se lever, tout aussi remonter que lui, avant qu'il ne sente son propre poing s'enfoncer dans la figure de l'abrutie, les billets volant autours de lui. Il avait à peine sentit la façon dont ses phalanges hurlaient, la douleur qu'il ressentait et les mains qui n'arrivaient à l'attraper correctement, autant imbibées qu'il ne l'était.

La seconde insulte était venue lorsque sa victime avait rit sous lui, alors que Dean reprenait son souffle un instant, essoufflé devant la vision qu'il avait. De cet homme qui sous son poids, laissa couler une insulte sur sa sexualité.

Ce n'était même pas réellement dirigé dans ce sens là. C'était une insulte qu'il sortait lui même lorsqu'il s'énervait. Mais Dean vit rouge. Il vit rouge, touché en plein cœur, l'alcool empêchant brutalement son déni de s'installer. Il vit rouge, parce qu'il en avait marre. Parce que, de toute façon, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Aucune importance.

Alors il avait frappé, frappé. Il avait frappé à s'éclater les phalanges, à sentir la morsure froide de la fêlure, de l'os qui hurle sous la douleur. Il avait frappé en s'en recevant. Il avait frappé malgré tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le mette dehors, que sa rage ne s'éteigne dans le froid de la nuit et l'étreinte maladroite de Sammy.

Et ils avaient marché, dans l'obscurité relative des lampadaires et des maisons encore allumées. Dans le silence relatif des voitures ronronnantes et de la musique de fêtes. Ils avaient marchés, une bière chacun à la main (Comment Sam avait put les prendre ? Dean s'en foutait.) alors que l'alcool les faisait tangué avec difficulté, et que le sol semblait si loin. Si loin, comme tout.

Mais Sam était tombé, sa carcasse trop grande et son pied dans une bouche d'égout. Et Dean avait rit, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui. Rire gras et sale qui montait du fond de sa gorge comme on laisse s'échapper une douleur : violemment, monstre dans les veines.

Ils étaient contre un vieux bâtiments, un truc en tôles et en briques, qui semblait vouloir les narguer de sa hauteur suffisante. Mais ils avaient vécut pire, plus grand, plus terrifiant. Et un bâtiment de tôles ne résistait pas à une tempête.

C'était calme, paisible, et pendant un bref instant, Dean oublia tout. Pour un bref instant, il n'y avait que lui, et la fraîcheur de la bière entre ses doigts. Que lui et le sang qui gouttait au sol.

Il l'aurait oublié, s'il n'avait pas sentit la tête de Sam qui s'écrasait sur son épaule. S'il n'avait ressentit les légers soubresauts l'accompagnant. Le corps de Sammy, si grand, soudain si fragile et petit à ses côtés, replié contre lui. Sammy qui, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, s'autorisait à pleurer. Pleurer contre Dean. Sous le néon fatigué qui surplombait la porte de l'entrepôt. Tel un enfant.

Alors il le tira un peu plus à lui, enfouissant ses mains et son nez dans la tignasse de son petit-frère. Pour calmer ses pleurs. Pour calmer sa douleur.

\- J'en ai marre Dean...

Il l'avait murmuré, sa voix étouffée contre la veste de Dean, ses doigts se tendant vers les étoiles, écartés en éventail.

\- J'en ai marre qu'on perde tout le monde... J'en ai marre Dean. J'en ai marre.

Il semblait s'endormir, sa bouteille au sol, ses doigts retombés mollement et son visage silencieux dans le cou de Dean. Il semblait lâcher prise, pour une fois. Et ça arrachait le cœur de Dean. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas réconforter Sam. Pas alors que lui-même se sentait vidé de l'intérieur. Pas alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu en cinq pauvres petites minutes.

La mort de Crowley l'avait étrangement affecté. Il avait été surpris, presque blessé comme si cet enfoiré les avait trahis en ne leur disant rien. Il avait cru qu'il serait là toujours, comme une figure désagréable mais qui nous conforte, une routine habituelle qui n'avait rien de banale. Mais il s'était sacrifié, comme personne ne s'y attendait. Drapé de dignité et de stupidité. Dernier geste.

Puis tout s'était enchaîné. Tout était allé trop vite. Ils avaient vus Castiel et sa lumière aveuglante. Cette seconde d'horreur. Cette seconde où ils n'avaient sut que faire. Une dernière fois la lueur de son regard, la courbe de son sourire. Et rien. Avant de perdre Mary, dans un tour de malchance incroyable. Dans une stupidité qui semblait remonter du fond des âges. Alors qu'ils venaient juste de se réconcilier, pied de nez de l'existence.

Et Dean n'en pouvait plus. Sam non plus, mais lui aussi. Ils étaient à bout de souffle. Et il n'avait plus le courage de se battre pour deux.

\- Je l'aimais...

Un murmure dans la nuit, le son faible d'une étoile filante dont le vœux ne s'est pas exaucé. Sanglot retenu qui ne pouvaient toutefois se dissimuler.

\- J'ai cru... J'ai cru qu'on pourrait, elle et moi, tu sais... Avoir une relation, un truc. Pas comme avec Jess ou Amélia mais... Mais un truc, entre deux chasses. Un truc...

Dean déglutit, resserrant sa prise, inspirant son odeur.

Les yeux fermés, avalant une gorgée de bière, il leva le visage au ciel, nouvelle demande silencieuse à un Dieu partit trop vite, trop tôt. La douleur de Sammy avait toujours été plus douloureuse à ses yeux que la sienne, et le souvenir fugace de son visage fermé lorsque les traits d'Eileen s'étaient dévoilés sous le drap blanc le hanterait toute sa vie. Une ombre de désespoir, d'abandon, de lassitude. Un petit-frère habitué à souffrir. Ce n'était pas ce que Dean avait voulut pour lui. Ça ne le serait jamais.

Pourtant, pour une fois, il sentait la douleur de Sam à l'unisson de la sienne. Celle d'avoir perdue leur mère à nouveau comme s'ils n'étaient pas autorisé à être une famille. Mais aussi celle plus douce et griffeuse qui lui remontait le ventre. Celle que Sam ressentait depuis la perte d'Eileen. Celle d'avoir perdu l'unique personne qui pouvait vous comprendre d'un regard et vous faire sourire d'un mot. Celle que vous pouviez laisser s'éloigner mais jamais perdre.

L'alcool l'embrouillait, l'obscurité jouait sur son calme, et pour une fois, une unique fois, il ne voulait plus mentir. Il ne voulait plus repousser les sentiments qui naissaient au creux que son cœur et dans le feu de ses yeux. Il ne voulait plus repousser ce qu'il ressentait, puisque de toute façon, à quoi bon... A quoi bon...

Il était partit, malgré sa promesse.

Alors dans un souffle, laissant Sam s'endormir contre lui, se promettant d'être plus fort le lendemain, Dean ferma les yeux, laissant le visage rieur d'un ange déchu s'imposer à lui.

\- Je l'aimais aussi...


End file.
